Ock Rocks/Into the Mystic
Ock Rocks= Ock Rocks and Into the Mystic are the two stories that are in the fourteenth issue of the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series. Plot At the Stonewall Maximum Security Correctional Facility, Doctor Octopus escapes his cell and easily takes out the guards with his tentacles. As Doctor Octopus breaks out of prison he swears to get revenge on the one who put him there. . . Spider-Man. At that moment at Empire State University, Harry Osborn catches up with Peter Parker and tells him he is glad they had the chance to go to the library because they have not had time to hang out after Hobgoblin attacked them in their apartment. Peter and Harry then go to get some hot chocolate. However, Mary Jane walks up and tells Harry that Peter can't go with him because he promised to go with her to the opening of a new theme park called Marvel World. Two hours later the gates open for the first time at Marvel. Doctor Octopus arrives but the people at the park believe that Doc Ock is merely an actor that dressed up as a villain. As Doctor Octopus sees the hero worship going on around him he says to himself that he will make people see their heroes for what they really are, egotistical, mortal, and powerless. Moments later Peter and Mary Jane arrive at Marvel World. Mary Jane attempts to get Peter on the roller coaster, the Cyclops Cyclone, but soon gives up with she realizes that there is no way he will get on it. Mary Jane then asks Peter to get her a soda and Peter goes and stands in line. As Peter gets the drink he turns around and Mary Jane is gone. A man then tells Peter that Mary Jane asked him to tell Peter that she went for a ride on the Cyclops Cyclone. At that moment Mary Jane is having fun riding the Cyclops Cyclone. However, Doctor Octopus crashes through the tracks of the Cyclone Cyclone. Doc Ock then picks up the cart with his mechanical arms and throws it off the tracks and plummets toward the ground below. However, Mary Jane and the others on the roller coaster car safely land on a net made of spider webbing. Spider-Man then goes onto the roller coaster track to face Doctor Octopus. However, Doc Ock hits Spider-Man with his metallic arm and Spider-Man falls into the web net. Mary Jane then sees Spider-Man and asks him to talk with Peter Parker because he needs a lesson in courage. Doctor Octopus looks down at Spider-Man and shouts at Spider-Man to follow him. Spider-Man does just that follows Doctor Octopus into the House of Mirrors. As Spider-Man watches Doctor Octopus go into the House of Mirrors he also sees Doc Ock knock over statues of superheroes in a blind rage and this gives Spider-Man and idea. As Spider-Man enters the House of Mirrors, Doctor Octopus sees Spider-Man reflection in all the mirrors and begins to break them with his metal tentacles. Doctor Octopus then chases Spider-Man into another room in the hall of mirrors and sees Spider-Man standing there. However, Spider-Man attacks Doctor Octopus from behind and knocks him out. Spider-Man then reveals that the Spider-Man, Ock was looking at was just a Spider-Man statue at the theme park that he snuck into the hall of mirrors. Spider-Man then calls the police and they arrest Doctor Octopus. A short while later Peter catches up with Mary Jane and tells her that he knew the Cyclops Cyclone would be trouble. Mary Jane replies that Doc Ock's attack could have happened anywhere. Mary Jane then asks Peter where he ran off to and Peter replies that he went to get some help. Peter then tells Mary Jane that the Daily Bugle is sending him on his first assignment outside of New York City. Mary Jane then asks where the Bugle is sending him and Peter answers that he is going to South America. However, unknown to Peter the Lizard is in Brazil and he swears to get revenge on Spider-Man. Characters *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Harry Osborn *Mary Jane Watson *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *May Parker (Mentioned only) *Hobgoblin (Mentioned only) *Felicia Hardy (Mentioned only) *Norman Osborn (Mentioned only) *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (Mentioned only) *Lizard Heroes and villains at Marvel World *Thor *Stilt-Man *Wolverine *Thing *Captain America *Hulk *Avengers (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-TRN566 :*New York City ::*Stonewall Maximum Security Correctional Facility ::*Empire State University ::*Marvel World :::*House of Rocks :::*Dr. Strange's House of Mystery :::*Beast Berg :::*Galactus Goodies :::*Cyclops Cyclone :::*House of Mirrors ::*Daily Bugle (Mentioned only) :*Brazil Items *Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms *Web-Shooters Trivia *Peter Parker mentions that he had to move back home because of what Hobgoblin did to May Parker. This is a reference to Spider-Man Adventures #11 which was based on The Hobgoblin, Part I. In that issue and episode, May went into a coma after Hobgoblin attacked Peter and Harry's apartment. *In this issue Peter and Harry already know that Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin. However, in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Peter does not discover that Fisk is the Kingpin until The Man Without Fear. |-|Into the Mystic= Ock Rocks and Into the Mystic are the two stories that are in the fourteenth issue of the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series. Plot Only minutes after Doctor Octopus' attack at the Marvel theme park, Peter Parker and Mary Jane go and see a fortune teller at the theme park called Madame Harkness. As they stand outside of Madame Harkness' Haunted Mansion, Peter tells Mary Jane that he does not want to go and see Madame Harkness anymore. However, Mary Jane jokes around and asks if Peter has any dark secrets he's been keeping from her. As Peter and Mary Jane enter the mansion a butler points them in the direction of Madame Harkness. However, when Peter and Mary Jane enter Madame Harkness' parlor Peter sees how beautiful she is and tells Mary Jane that he has changes his mind about going to her. Hearing this makes Mary Jane angry. As Peter and Mary Jane sit around a table Madame Harkness tells Peter that Mary Jane has told her that he is shy and withdrawn and that he has a dark secret. Madame Harkness continues to say that she senses that Peter craves adventure and he "webs from intrigue to intrigue." After hearing this Peter begins to think that Madame Harkness knows he is Spider-Man but is unsure how. Peter then remembers back to how he got his powers and how he became a hero after his Uncle Ben was killed. Madame Harkness then tells Peter that because of some great tragedy in his life he learned that with great power comes great responsibility. Peter is once again shocked because he knows there is no way she should know that. As Peter and Mary Jane leave Madame Harkness' parlor Peter tells Mary Jane that what she said was nonsense. However, Peter began to wonder if Madame Harkness really had psychic powers and knew that he was Spider-Man. Characters *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Mary Jane Watson *Madame Harkness *Butler *Ben Parker *May Parker *Burglar *Baxter Bigelow *Bernard O'Brien Locations *Earth-TRN566 :*New York City ::*Marvel World :::*Harkness Haunted Mansion ::*Midtown High School ::*Science exhibit ::*The Parker house ::*Television studio Items *Radioactive Spider *Thing balloon Trivia *When Peter and Mary Jane enter Harkness Haunted Mansion, Mary Jane calls the butler Fester. This is a reference to Fester Adams who is a character in the Adams Family television show and movies. *The burglar had a different appearance in this issue then he did in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the burglar was muscular and had long blonde hair. In this issue the burglar had an average build, short red hair, and he wore a jacket and a newsboy cap. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man Adventures issues Category:Merchandise